Say you love me
by giraffesarelove96
Summary: He was just what she was missing.
1. Prologue

**My life was torn apart when my parents got into that accident. I kept replaying it in my mind. This was the 7****th**** time that I have moved somewhere so none of this was new to me. The radio was loud and distracting because it calmed my sister. It came out of nowhere. A simple misjudgment of which lane to be in. My dad wasn't ready for it. The truck smashed the front of our car. I felt myself drifting in and out of consciousness. My sister was smashed against the back of the driver's seat. The rush of people screaming and calling 911 brought my attention back to the incident. I felt the blood on my face before I saw it. My inner thoughts chanting that this was the end. I thought I was finally out cold until I started to hear the yelling again. The only thing I remember now is the bright lights that shone in my eyes before I was completely out.**

_Tell me what you guys think. It gets interesting and I will accept any ideas :) Please review 3_


	2. Chapter 1

**My name is Anastasia Robbins and I'm seventeen. It has been a week since the accident and I don't remember anything that happened thanks to my severe head injury.**

**I've finally made it to Los Angeles to live with my Aunt Carol until I graduate and find my own apartment. I've gone to school here before so at least it's nothing new. The only problem is that the boy I gave my entire life to shattered my heart into pieces. He didn't do it purposely but it changed my outlook on boys completely. My first day was tomorrow and I was nervous to be around him again. I knew I'd fall for those green eyes all over again so I had to keep my distance. I walked out back to the tree house my Uncle and Dad built me when I was eight. I never get too old for this place.**

**I laid down on the wooden floor and got lost in the sound of the birds singing. When I awoke I could hear my aunt calling for me. "Where have you been?" She was leaning against the counter giving me the look that reminded me of my mother. "Sorry I fell asleep in the tree house." She smiled at me and handed me my food. The good thing about my aunt was that she wasn't someone to pry and whine for you to tell her how you were feeling and what you were thinking at that exact moment. If things were like that I would have a whole new set of problems. I walked up to my room and set my food on my desk. I started up my laptop and went straight for my emails.**

**My friend Kayla was the first person I saw in my messages. All of her emails were full of worry. She was the first person I saw at the hospital. I cried on her all night after they told me that I was the only one who survived the crash. I had barely touched my food when my aunt came upstairs and handed me the phone.**

**"Some boy wants to speak with you." I sighed and took the phone. "Hello?" "Hey there Annie!" I froze.**

**I didn't know whether to hang up or scream at him. "W-what do you want?" "I know I'm the last person you want to talk to but I want you to please hear me out."**

**"Fine go on" I closed my laptop and got comfortable in my swivel chair.**

**"I made a huge mistake to leave you and I know there is no excuse for it but I'm going to do anything and everything in my power to make it up to you" I had to keep my voice firm but I could feel my eyes betray me letting some tears fall. "Seth I have to go."**

**"I'm sorry, goodnight Ana." I hung up throwing the phone to the floor and went straight for my bed letting everything out.**

_Review if you want chapter 2 3_


	3. Chapter 2

**I woke up to the sun shining in my face. I wasn't ready to deal with him today. I got dressed and grabbed the keys to my beetle. I drove on the windy highway towards the school trying so hard to not think about him. I was one of the first ones there so I went straight to the front office. My schedule wasn't difficult. I've known this school by heart no matter how many times I've tried to forget it. My heart stopped when I recognized his car parked across from mine. "Great." I muttered and rolled my eyes. **

**I walked to my biology class in silence as I tried to at least find someone I remembered. My friend Maddie was the first one to spot me. "No way!" She ran up and tackle hugged me. "Seth said you were here but at first I didn't believe him." "I needed to come back." She smiled brightly.**

**"I'm glad you did. Seth has been a wreck without you." I sighed and turned away. I heard her sigh too. "You know he didn't mean to hurt you." "I just can't trust him right now."**

**"He didn't cheat on you Ana." "How do you know?" "I was there when the party was going on and he left early because he got sick." I was beginning to feel sick myself. **

**"After you guys fought he felt so horrible for what he said." "He should feel bad." I walked away from her heading out across the field. "Ana!" I didn't turn around. I knew that voice from anywhere. **

**I was almost to the football field when I felt his hand grab my shoulder. I whipped around pushing him back. "Don't touch me!" **

**"Don't push me away!" I've never seen him so serious before. "Why the hell do you care anyways?" By this point I was yelling. "I made a mistake to let you go and I'm never going to make that mistake ever again." "You can't-"I tried to push off of him but my body betrayed me. His lips crushed against mine and I completely forgot about everything.**

**"I'm not giving up on us." He brushed his lips across my ear. "We should get to class." I just nodded and let him drag me back to school. When we got back to class the teacher didn't ever acknowledge our tardy. "We can talk later." He let go of my hand and went to go sit next to this tall boy with braces. **

**I sat down next to Maddie who nudged me and smiled. The rest of my classes went by like a blur. By the time I got to my car my legs were shaking. He was sitting on the hood of his car carving what looked like a wolf. **

**"Hi." He looked up and smiled. "Hey Annie." "Where's my car?" "Maddie took it back to your house. I thought we could go out and talk." I nodded. "How is Maddie getting home? "Eric." "Eric?" "Her boyfriend." "I guess I've been away for too long." He just shrugged and opened the passenger door for me. "I'm just glad you're back." **

**I climbed in and waited for him to get into the drivers side. "So where are we going?" He smiled at me keeping his eyes on the road. "It's a surprise." "You of all people should know I hate surprises." He reached over to grab my hand. "It's a good surprise I promise." I kept looking at the scenery around me. All I could see was trees all around me. He stopped the car by a trail and turned the ignition off. **

**"We'll walk from here, but I'll have to blindfold you." I groaned as he opened my door and pulled me out. "No complaining this is definitely worth it." He tied the black cloth around my eyes and carried me through the woods. **

**"Please just tell me where we are going!" He chuckled but kept his mouth shut. "Please Seth this is killing me." He set me down letting my weight support against a tree. "I want to show you why I had to leave you last time." He took the blindfold off and I recognized La Push beach. "What do you mean?" He smirked at me and looked away. "Don't freak out ok?" **

**His entire body began to shake as I watched this beautiful boy turn into a large gray wolf. I fell back on my ass as he started moving closer. "Seth?" He whimpered and laid his head on my legs. "So what my mom told me was true?" He brushed his fur against my skin and looked at my eyes making me shiver. He got up and moved towards the woods disappearing. I scooted back towards the tree wrapping my jacket tighter around me.**

**"Cold?" I looked up to only see him in his cutoff jeans. "It's not that bad." He pulled me to my feet and picked me up. **

**"Are you ready to head back?" I nodded and he carried me back to the car with ease. "So you're a werewolf?" "Yeah I finally joined the pack." He opened the passenger door for me but I turned to face him. "Why did you have to leave me last time though? Why didn't you just tell me?" By now the tears were pouring. He shut the passenger door and pulled me into the backseat with him. "It was too dangerous for me to be around you because I had no control over my animal form." He wiped my tears away. "But now you can right?" He nodded. "I'll never leave you ever again." He put his lips against mine and pushed me back so I was laying against the seat. "You're my imprint Annie!"**

_Tell me what you think 3_


	4. Chapter 3

I stared at him in shock as he climbed up into the driver's seat. He patted the passenger's seat. "Come on now I don't bite." He chuckled and started up the car.

"What does it feel like to imprint on someone?" "It feels like heaven." The rain was now coming down in buckets. He reached over and intertwined his fingers in mine. "Ana did you ever date anyone after us?" I pulled at the strings on my hoodie looking down at my lap. "Just once but it crashed and burned." "May I ask how?" I swallowed and looked him in the eyes. "No not today."

He nodded and directed his eyes towards the road. I looked at my phone and I had a text from my Aunt that was sent two hours ago. I decided to call her so she would stop worrying. I waited as it got to the fifth ring and then went to voicemail. I left a message and put my phone back in my pocket. "Everything ok?" "She usually answers the phone when someone calls her no matter what."

He parked in front of my house and the lights were out. "Maybe she went out somewhere." I groaned. 'Great home alone' "Do you want me to go in there with you?" I nodded sheepishly and he went to open my door. I grabbed my keys from my purse but the door had already been unlocked.

The house was pitch black. I felt around on the wall trying to find the light switch. This was hopeless since I couldn't see a thing.

I felt warm arms slip around me and the lights flipped on. "Found them." He smiled. I walked around the house and it was empty. "What the hell is going on?"

My thoughts were interrupted when the phone started to ring making us both jump. I grabbed it on the third ring and froze when I heard the familiar voice on the other line. I feel like I'm rotten. That anything I touch will die along with the girl I use to be.

The phone slipped through my fingers crashing to the floor. Why me? Those words. Those few dreaded words that change your life forever.

Seth picked up the phone and began talking to the man on the other line. I drug my feet to the couch aware that Seth was watching me. This was worse than any nightmare I have ever had. "Ms. Anastasia Robbins I am sorry to inform you that your Aunt has got into a terrible car accident and didn't make it to the hospital."

Soft sobs began to escape my chest as I felt Seth pull me to him on the couch. I don't know how long I cried but I soon fell asleep in his warm arms.

When I woke up I was covered in blankets alone. The light was on in the kitchen and I could hear faint voices that didn't sound familiar. I pulled myself off the couch and listened to the patting of my feet hitting the floor as I walked towards the kitchen. Shirtless boys were all I saw when I entered the room and I was pretty sure I was dreaming at that moment. They all smiled at me especially the only girl that was there.

I recognized her as Seth's older sister Leah. A very tall, muscular man approached me. "I'm Sam, you must be confused as to why we are all here." I nodded and waited for him to continue. "You can't live by yourself so I wanted to introduce you to the rest of the pack." He pointed to the two men leaning on the counter.

"That's Quil and Embry. They are new to the pack like Seth and they are going to stay tonight to protect you." "Wait! Protect me from what exactly?" An angrier looking boy stood up shaking. "Dangerous werewolves. The ones that kill humans for food or revenge." He stormed out of the house and I could faintly see shredding's of clothes hit the ground. "Sorry that was Paul he has some anger issues. I'm Jacob, Seth never shuts up about you so I probably know more about you they you do yourself." He extended his hand out and I took it. "That's not creepy at all." I sat down in one of the kitchen chairs while Jacob and Sam talked strategies. "So there is a werewolf after me?"

Seth came bursting through the door. "I lost his scent!" Sam looked over at me. "Your parents and Aunt didn't die because of some accident they were killed by a werewolf that fell in love with your mother but married a different Quileute instead." I hugged my knees closer to me. "So my dad was a werewolf too?" "One of the strongest ones!" A man in a wheelchair came through the doorway. "Your father and I were close friends." "Billy Black right?" He nodded and smiled. "I haven't seen you since you were five."

Seth came over and took my hand in his. "We aren't going to let anything happen to you." "I knew it! Seth has a girlfriend!" He turned around and glared at his sister. "Oh like you and Embry are keeping yourselves quiet too?" She blushed and turned away from us.

Seth grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my feet. "We're going to go walk along the beach." Sam nodded as we walked out the door.

_Review if you want more 3_


End file.
